It is well known in the field of digital data transmission that signal degradation is mainly due to intersymbol interference arising from the non-ideal characteristics of the transmission channel. Each signal in a train of digital pulses is subjected to interference effects from the precursors (undershoots) of succeeding pulses and the postcursors (tails) of preceding pulses, these interference effects mounting with increasing transmission rate. Equalizers at the receiving end of a transmission channel frequently employ multiple transversal filters and cascaded feedback loops for eliminating postcursor-interference effects from an incoming train of digital pulses. Such equalizers entail undue complexity without facilitating substantial increases in the maximum possible transmission rates.